fairy_tail_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trinity Eucliffe
Trinity Eucliffe (トリニティ・ユークリフ Toriniti Yūkurifu), mostly known by her nickname Rin, was a young Mage of the Sabertooth Guild. She was originally from the same timeline as Future Rogue Cheney, having crossed the Eclipse Gate in order to stop the Dragon Slayer's plans. She was the fiancée of Milo Caldiona and the birth mother of Angelica Eucliffe. Appearance Rin was a slim built, petite young woman with slightly wavy blonde hair, green eyes and a fair complexion. Even in adulthood, she would still wear the strawberry hairpin on the left side of her hair. The same goes for the crystal shaped pendant always hanging around her neck which later was passed down to her daughter, Angelica. Due to the fact that she is part-artificial, Rin was always a little behind among her peers regarding both her height and weight. Her guild mark, pink in color, used to be on her right ankle. In the years following the war with the Alvarez Empire, Rin's complexion became paler due to the damage caused by the poison injected in the girl's body through a sword wound. Personality Rin was a cheerful, happy-go-around and extremely talkative young woman; in her childhood she loved to enjoy every aspect of life to the most although her vision towards the world matured rather fast after she lost her father only at the age of four. She was always very fond of her family and the events that led to the deaths of her father and godmother hardened her determination to protect others as well to stand up against evil deeds and injustice. Rin did not have a good sense of judgement, considering that in the past, after traveling back in time, she fully believed that Rogue Cheney from the present timeline was also as bad as the Rogue Cheney from her timeline considering he was the cause of both her father's and his wife's deaths. This judgement led Rin to pester present Rogue a lot, pulling pranks on him constantly; this was until the war with the Alvarez Empire where she came to realize Rogue wasn't nor would he ever be the same as his future self, which led to her eventually apologizing to him. This shows that Rin is capable of assuming her mistakes and apologizing when being wrong. As a future mother, Rin was eager to meet her child and loved her very much, to the point of going ahead with the pregnancy despite knowing it could end up killing her due to the effects of the poison that once was inside her. History Rin was originally from the same timeline as Future Rogue Cheney, having been born to Sting and Lorena Eucliffe on July 7th of the Year X796, exactly nineteen years after the supposed disappearance of her father's, and the other Dragon Slayer's, dragons. This future was painted by Rogue as very bleak and desperate, known as The Era of the Black Dragon (黒龍の時代 Kokuryū no Jidai), although by the time Rin was born, peace had finally been achieved after years of terror. Rin grew up in a lovely family environment, loved by both her parents although always a bit more pampered by her father with whom she had a very close relationship. At the age of four, on the Year X800, Rin witnessed Sting being killed by Rogue which gave the girl a trauma she would never overcome properly but also shaped her into someone more mature at a very young age. More TBA soon... Angelica's Birth and Rin's Death TBA soon... Magic and Abilities Aurora Manipulation Magic (極光の操作魔法 Kyokkō no Sōsa Mahō): TBA soon... * Aurora Speed (極光の速度 Kyokkō Sokudo): TBA soon... * Aurora Illusions (極光の幻想 Kyokkō Gensō): TBA soon... Light Magic (光魔法 Hikari Mahō): A type of Elemental Magic which relies around the use of light. * Light Particle Tracking (光粒子追跡 Kōryūshi Tsuiseki): Using this technique, which was taught by her father, Rin is capable of tracking down people, animals and even magical creatures from the particles of light left behind by the target. Trivia * Her full name, Trinity, was given to her by her father in honor of the three Second Generation Dragon Slayers, who gave their lives in their final battle against Acnologia so that the others could have a better future. * On the other hand, Rin herself also received a tribute by having not just her nickname but also her main magic used as the first and second names, respectively, of Sting's and Yukino's daughter. Quotes TBA... Category:Characters Category:Female Category:The Parents Category:Deceased Category:Former Sabertooth Members